bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 3
Rough Day, Rough Night Both Brain and I were in the infirmary on campus just because of my wrist. "How did this happened?" the nurse asked while looking at my wrist. "Stakeboarding accident", said Brian. "I was asking him, not you", she said to Brain. Next minute, she kicks Brian out so she could ask me the questions. Crap, I though. I have to be here with her. She ain't that beautiful to look at while I'm in here. "Now, what happened?" she asked again. "I just cut myself, that's all", I said. "So, he lied why?" she asked. "He didn't want you to know how I cut myself", I said. "Why", she asked. "I just cut myself from broken glass, ok. I don't know how anyway", I said. Then, she said to me, "Ok, as long as you were not in a fight. If you were in a fight, I would have sent you to the office to get punished". As I was leaving the infirmary, I saw a few prefects (somehow, I knew they were prefects) taking the four Preps Brain and I beat up to the nurse. So I left quickly so the Preps couldn't say that I beat them up. I wasn't feeling the mood for detention. I don't even want to go to detention, like everyone else. As I was on my way back to the boys dorm, I saw the same boy that punched me in the boys' dorm. "Look, it's that same kid who hurt me at the boys' dorm", he said. Then, I saw other boys that dressed like him turned towards my direction. They were planning to attack me, I knew it. Then, the boy from the boys' dorm came running at me. He threw a punch at me, but I quickly dodged it. Then I punched him in the stomach and upper-cutt him in the face. He was out cold, again. Then the others came towards. I quickly punched the blond one and threw the red-head one against the wall, hard. Before I can hurt the last one, who was black, the prefects came. "Freeze! Don't anyone move". But by then, I was making a run for it. "Get that SOB", yelled one of the prefects. One of the prefects was chasing me, but I outran him very well. But I kept running though. I kept running till I made it to the auto shop. I hide behind a dumpser till four minutes was over. "Thank God", I said to myself. Then I got out of cover. Then, a kid with a black leather jacket came over to me. I had to asume he was a Greaser. "Hey man, I never seen anyone run that fast. What were you running from?" "Prefect", I said. "You could be on the football team from how fast you run", he said. "I don't care for playing sports", I said. "My name is Richy", he said. "My name is Clayton Mason, but I perfer to be called C-Money," I said. "Why", he asked. "I friends called me that back at home", I said. "Where did you live?" Ricky asked. "Carcer City. If you've been to Liberty City, you would've heard something about Carcer City because that's how it goes in Liberty State. When something happens in one city, the other one hears about it, even from news companies like Weazel News and the Liberty Tree paper, since the Liberty Tree is delivered to Carcer City residents". "O-K", he said wierdly. "I'm sorry if I gave you lots of info, I was just saying.... Forget! I'm going back to my dorm room, I'm tired". "Wait C-Money, let's hang out tomorrow. You, me and the whole Greaser gang", he said. "Ok", I said. So I left the auto shop and head my way back to the dorm. I got back at the dorm room without running into any of the white-shirts or the prefects. So I entered and ran into a boy with long hair. "Watch where you walking, loser", he yelled. I saw that he had a bag full of clothes. "Running away from this place?" I asked. "Maybe. It's none of your business", he said. "So, your running away and yet, I'm a loser. You don't know how the popular system works, do you?" I said. Just then, he pulled a gun to my face. "Don't make me pull the trigger", he said. "Go head, shoot me. I ain't afraid to die", I said. Then, he put his gun away. "Stay out of people's business", he said just before he ran out of the building. He must've shot someone, I thought. So I continued my way to my dorm room. I then entered and layed on my bed. It was almost 7 but I went to sleep. I then woke up at 1 in the morning from Pedro and Sheldon talking. I just wanted to hurt them badly to where they'll fall asleep. But I couldn't since Dr. Crabblesnitch said that I'll get detention if I do hurt them. "Will you two go to sleep? It's 1 in the morning", I said. "But we can't get to sleep. We drunk alot of Sprunk and eCola as well as ate alot of coffee-flavored ice cream", Pedro said. "Well that teaches you not to have alot of caffine in the evening", I said. "I just love watching alot of Republican Space Rangers. It's very funny", said Sheldon very quickly. "Will you shut the hell up, Sheldon?" I asked. "I'm telling Dr. Crabblesnitch on you in the morning", said Sheldon very quickly. "Snitches are b*tches", I said to him. He kept quiet afterwards. Pedro kept quiet after he told me about the sugarly things they had before going to bed. Now, I was to fall asleep again. Category:Blog posts